1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for taking out articles, such as cigarette packs packaged by means of a packaging apparatus, from the packaging apparatus and aligning these articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for taking out cigarette packs or the like from a packaging apparatus, which comprises a plurality of transfer drums arranged diametrically adjacent to one another and rotatable within a vertical plane, and aligning them vertically into a nest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, novel apparatuses have been developed as means for packaging cigarettes for each pack. These apparatuses are designed so that cigarettes for each pack are packaged as they are transferred between a plurality of transfer drums. In one such packaging apparatus, a plurality of transfer drums are arranged diametrically adjacent to one another so as to be rotatable within a vertical plane, and a plurality of heads are arranged around each transfer drum for rotation within the vertical plane. Each two adjacent transfer drums rotate synchronously in opposite directions. The heads are rotated in synchronism with the rotation of the transfer drums by means of cam mechanisms and the like. Each pair of heads of the adjacent transfer drums move facing each other as they pass by a region in which the drums are situated close to each other. Thus, each pair of heads moving through this region make relative motions such that they oppositely approach and leave each other. As this is done, cigarettes for one pack held on one of the heads are transferred to the other head, and at the same time, wrapping paper is inserted between the pair of heads to wrap the cigarettes. Thus, cigarettes are successively transferred from a head of one transfer drum to a head of another drum adjacent thereto. In this process, the wrapping of the cigarettes in the wrapping paper, the folding, and other operations are carried out to package the cigarettes for the one pack. Since the packaging apparatus of this type includes no reciprocating parts, its operation can be easily speeded up.
Packs of cigarettes finally packaged in this manner must be taken out from the heads of the transfer drums, and aligned crowding against one another to be delivered to the next stage, e.g., a seal pasting process.
In this crowdedly aligned state, the moving speed of the cigarette packs is extremely low. If the cigarette packs, taken out from the heads of the transfer drums rotating at high speed, are aligned in contact with one another as they are, each cigarette pack will run against its preceding one to be decelerated suddenly. As a result, there is a possibility of the cigarette packs being damaged by impact, in some cases.
The present invention has been contrived in consideration of these circumstances, and its object is to provide a takeout/aligning apparatus for articles, which can securely receive cigarette packs or some other articles from heads of rotating transfer drums and align them, and in which the articles taken out from the heads are decelerated so slowly that they can be prevented from being damaged.